


Chaste

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first sexual encounter, Blair confesses that he is a virgin to m/m intercourse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

## Chaste

#### by Natalie L

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/jagjungle.htm>  
Pet Fly and Paramount own the copyright to The Sentinel and its characters. This piece of fan fiction was written solely for the love of the characters and to share freely with other fans. No profit is being made from the posting of this story.  
Many thanks to my wonderful alphas and betas, who make even PWP stories better: B, KimberlyFDR, and Mary.  
This story first appeared in My Mongoose "Many, Many More Chapters of The Sentinel".  


* * *

Blair snuggled into the warm embrace of partner, his friend, his soon-to-be lover. Their naked bodies slid against each other, their cocks aligning, touching; sending ripples of desire through both men. 

Jim's mouth sought out Blair's, sealing their lips together, tongue probing the warm depths. Blair groaned, his cock twitching with arousal as he broke the kiss, pushing Jim away enough to look into his eyes. 

"Blair?" Confused at the sudden cessation of their lovemaking, Jim studied the solemn face. "Is something wrong?" 

"Not wrong," Blair replied, pausing a beat. "Jim, there's something I need to tell you first." 

After waiting a few moments for Blair to continue, Jim finally prodded, "What is it?" He rested a palm against one of Blair's cheeks and stroked the stubbled surface with his thumb. 

Blair leaned into the touch, grateful for the love and support. "I-I've never... I've never done it with a man." The hesitant words finally came out in a rush as a slight blush crept up Blair's neck to color his cheeks. 

"Oh, God... Why didn't you say something before... before we got this far?" Jim asked, feeling a draining of his arousal with the revelation. 

"Why didn't you ask?" Blair responded softly, reaching out to touch Jim, to stroke him, to reassure Jim that he wanted this... this closeness, this love that they had together. "I didn't say anything because I was afraid that if I did, we wouldn't have gotten this far," he confessed. "And I want to be here; really I do." 

Jim shook his head sadly. "You're probably right," he agreed. "I mean... if I had known you were a virgin, I would have... well, I would have taken things slower." 

"I don't want slower," Blair insisted. "I want this." He reached down to stroke Jim's flagging erection, stirring the embers of arousal once more. "I just thought you should know." He waited for a response that didn't immediately come. "Have you... ever... before?" 

"In the Army, but only a few times," said Jim. "It was purely recreational -- no emotional attachments involved. This... this is different. I care for you, Blair. I love you." 

"And I love you _too_!" Blair exclaimed. "That's why I want this... need this. I-I just thought you should know." 

Jim leaned in to press a gentle, chaste kiss against the pouting lips. "You're sure?" Blair nodded. "Because I'm ready to go all the way, but I don't want to do it unless I know for certain that you want this. There are other ways to please each other that are just as gratifying." 

"No, that's okay," Blair answered quickly. "I _want_ to go all the way. I want to feel you in me, filling me, becoming a part of me." 

"All right," said Jim, nodding. "But in that case, we're going to go slow." He kissed Blair's forehead, then his chin, working his way down the long neck to pepper kisses across the broad shoulders and down to a rosy nub. He licked the nipple, feeling it tighten under the gentle assault. Jim sealed his lips over the hard little peak and began to suck. Blair reared up beneath him, arching his back as a moan escaped his lips and his hands fisted into the sheets. 

Jim released the nipple and moved to its twin, teasing the nub with his teeth until Blair cried out, humping beneath him, rubbing his leaking cock against the hard muscles of Jim's abdomen. Jim released the firm peak of flesh, but he wasn't finished. His thumbs rubbed across the sensitized nipples as his mouth continued its slow path down Blair's chest to his stomach, stopping to trace the outline of Blair's navel, tongue dipping into the depths to taste and titillate. 

* * *

All this attention was new to Blair, who had never experienced being loved in quite this way. When he was with a woman, he was the one trying to please her, not the other way around. The sensations coursing through his body were a revelation to him. As Jim's wet mouth made its torturously slow journey down his body, he felt his climax building... building, until he couldn't contain it any longer. 

* * *

Jim felt the warm come spray his neck and chin as he explored the depths of Blair's navel. The younger man's cries of completion brought Jim teetering to the edge of his own orgasm. Sliding back up Blair's body, he reached for the lube on the nightstand and squeezed some of the slick gel onto his fingers. 

"This might be a little cold," Jim warned, gently probing at Blair's center with his index finger. Despite the post-coital lethargy that weighed on his muscles and his mind, Blair gasped as the finger breached the sphincter to enter his body. 

Jim eased the digit in slowly, one knuckle at a time, until he was fully sheathed. It helped that Blair was completely relaxed from his climax. Jim wiggled his finger experimentally, dragging a moan from his languid partner. 

"Are you okay?" Jim asked. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" 

Blair shook his head, temporarily unable to speak. "It's good," he was finally able to gasp. 

Jim pulled the finger out slowly, smiling as Blair bemoaned the loss. "This is probably going to hurt a little," Jim warned. "I'm coming back with two, all right?" Blair nodded as Jim added a bit more lube to his fingers before pressing firmly, but gently, against the still-tight little hole. 

" _Unnngh_ \--" Blair groaned, shifting his hips slightly as the fingers slipped inside. 

Jim wrapped his free arm around Blair, pulling his lover into a gentle embrace. As his fingers slid deeper into the tight heat, he pressed his lips against Blair's, probing for entrance with his tongue. 

Blair relaxed, opening his mouth to the kiss, reveling in the sensations, and almost forgetting about the fingers that carefully stretched and scissored inside him. Suddenly, a jolt of pure arousal shot through him, awakening his flaccid cock and drawing a primal scream from his throat. 

"What the hell was that?" Blair asked, panting in the aftermath of the powerful surge. 

Stroking the long curls, Jim smiled at his inexperienced partner. "That, my love, was me stroking your prostate." 

"Do it again!" Blair panted. "Please, Jim! God, that was incredible--" 

Jim obliged, putting gentle pressure on the gland as he rubbed his fingers across it. Blair bucked beside him, writhing with the agony of his renewed arousal. Jim could smell the pre-come as it leaked from the straining cock. Blair's member was taut and purple, twitching with the barely-restrained need to release despite having come only moments before. 

Slipping his fingers out once more, Jim added still more lube. "Three this time, baby," he crooned. "If you can take this comfortably, you should be able to handle me." He slowly began to ease his fingers inside, stopping when he heard Blair's gasp turn into a mewling cry of pain. 

His arousal withering against the onslaught of the discomfort, Blair gasped, "What's it like? What's it like to have another man's cock in your ass? Have you ever...?" 

"Yeah, I have," Jim admitted. "And the first time... it hurts, a little. You'll wonder how anything so big could fit inside you." 

"B-But it does... fit that is...?" Blair gasped, holding his breath against the ache as the three fingers eased in deeper, stretching him in preparation. 

"You ask a lot of questions," Jim replied with a soft chuckle. "But, yes, baby, it does," Jim assured him, pressing a brief kiss against the parted lips. "Are you ready to try?" 

Robbed of breath, Blair nodded and attempted to smile. 

"Why don't you roll over onto your side?" Jim suggested. "It's easier that way, for a first time." 

"I-I want to see you," Blair gasped, finally finding enough breath to speak. "I need to see you." 

Jim sat up and got to his knees, shifting until he knelt between Blair's spread legs. Hooking Blair's knees in the crook of his elbows and lifting, he positioned himself at the stretched entrance to his lover's body. "Ready, babe?" 

Blair nodded, gripping the sheets with knotted fists as he felt the steady pressure pushing him open. "Oh, God!" he cried out when the head of Jim's cock finally pierced the muscle to enter his body. "...ohgodohgodohgod..." His voice was soft, coming in gasping pants. 

Jim paused and stroked Blair's hips and ass, waiting until his lover adjusted to his presence. "It's okay, sweetheart; it's okay. Just take some deep breaths and try to relax." 

Blair gulped in air to his starving lungs and nodded, his knuckles white with tension as his fingers dug into the sheets. 

"Just say the word, and I'll stop," Jim told him. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"S-So b-big!" Blair gasped. 

"I know. I warned you, remember? We can stop, Blair. I'm okay with that decision," Jim continued. "I want this to be good for both of us." 

"Don't stop; please," begged Blair. "Just slow; go slow." 

Jim nodded and continued to stroke Blair's hips. He eased himself a fraction of an inch deeper, and then waited until he could feel a minute lessening of the tension in Blair's ass; then another fraction, and another. He shifted his attention from the soft skin of his lover's behind to the semi-erect shaft of Blair's cock. 

Blair's whimpers of discomfort morphed into groans of pleasure as his mind was suddenly distracted by the waves of arousal that swept through him at his lover's touch. 

Encouraged by the change in Blair's demeanor, Jim began a firm stroking of the thick cock, drawing out more moans and cries of pleasure as the shaft stiffened under his attention. 

As his orgasm built toward a second thundering climax, Blair found himself thrusting his hips, impaling himself fully on Jim's member, while screaming out his lover's name. 

"Jiiiiiiimmm! Oh, God... Jim! Please! Oh, please...!" 

"Aw, baby--" Jim crooned, beginning his gentle, thrusting strokes as the muscles in Blair's ass clenched tightly around his cock. "So good... You're so good; we're so good together." 

"Love you," Blair managed to gasp, despite his high state of arousal. 

Jim didn't answer, but picked up the speed of his thrusts, feeling his own climax building. Angling his entrance, his cock rubbed repeatedly over the swell of Blair's prostate, dragging another needy cry from his lover. 

"I love to hear you scream," Jim panted. Sweat glistened on his body, running in fine rivulets around the perfectly formed pecs and abs. "Come for me again, babe." He stroked Blair's penis, which was taut and straining for the second time that night. "That's right. C'mon. You can do this for me. Scream for me again, sweetheart." 

"Jiiimmm! Oh, God, Jim!" Blair's fists were balled in the sheets as an unexpected wave of arousal washed through him. "I can't; I can't!" 

"You can! Come for me, Blair. Come _with_ me!" Jim's cock was pounding into the pliant body now, rubbing Blair's prostate and bringing them both to the pinnacle of climax. 

"I-I... Oh... goooooddd..." 

Jim watched with satisfaction as Blair's cock pulsed in his hand, leaking only a short spray of semen from the spent body. The muscles in his lover's ass contracted with Blair's final orgasm, toppling Jim over the precipice and filling the tight channel with hot come. 

Blair's legs slipped from Jim's arms, and the bigger man blanketed his lover, showering Blair's face with dozens of soft kisses. Blair's arms came up to wrap around Jim, holding him close. 

"That was... beautiful," sighed Blair, a wistful smile curving his lips. "I love you, Jim. Stay in me, please." 

Jim had begun to slowly pull out of his lover, easing his way as carefully as he could so as not to cause pain. At Blair's impassioned plea, he stopped. Reaching a hand up to the precious face, he brushed an errant lock from Blair's forehead before cradling a cheek in his palm. "I can't, sweetheart. Not this time." 

"Why?" Blair's voice was plaintive, almost childlike. 

"Because... I've already hurt you some. The longer you stay stretched, the more discomfort you'll feel in the morning," Jim explained. 

"But I don't want to let you go. I'm not ready yet." 

"I won't let you go," Jim promised. "You're mine, now. I'll never let you go. But I have to pull out, babe... please?" As he spoke, he continued his slow retreat from the warmth of his lover's body. Once fully out, he rolled off Blair and gathered the younger man into his arms. "From now on, it's just the two of us, together, forever." 

Blair reached up to lovingly stroke a hand down Jim's cheek. "And you're mine from now on, forever." Leaning forward, he sealed their vow with a kiss. 

* * *

End Chaste by Natalie L: nat1228@comcast.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
